Testigos de papel y tinta
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Las fotografías estaba prohibidas en la familia Hyuga, así como los relatos de terror / Este fic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_.

Creatura sobrenatural: Hombres sombra.

.

 **Testigos de papel y tinta**

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Capítulo único

.

A penas tuvo un descanso de sus actividades en la universidad, Hanabi se dedicó por completo a su mayor pasión: escribir cuentos de terror.

Era tarde, casi las once de la noche, y estaba sola en su cómodo departamento, que se ubicaba en la sexta planta de un edificio, a un costado del bosque de la ciudad, y a pocas cuadras de la universidad. Vivía para estudiar la carrera que su padre le sugirió: abogacía. Y tan fiel a la voluntad de su progenitor, la menor de la familia Hyuga puso todo su empeño en ser la mejor estudiante de la facultad, pese a que su verdadera afición eran las letras y la ficción.

Con una taza de café y un plato del arroz que le sobró de la cena, Hanabi se sumergió entre palabras y tecleos frente a su laptop. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta baja y se puso los lentes. Esta vez escribía algo nuevo, un pequeño relato sobre una mujer que se había casado con un demonio, sin saberlo. Inició narrando la relación romántica pero turbia de la pareja, hasta que contrajeron matrimonio. Pasó después a describir, cómo poco a poco cambiaba el comportamiento de su recién marido, como se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando escuchaba a media noche los terroríficos sonidos que salían de su boca. Hanabi llegó a la parte donde la protagonista logró divisar las pupilas rojizas de su marido a través del reflejo del espejo, mientras el corazón se le detenía y el aliento se le evaporaba.

En ese momento, mientras observaba fijamente la pantalla, percibió de soslayo una sombra que cruzó el pasillo de su habitación. Hanabi detuvo el tecleo y alzó la cabeza con rapidez. No encontró nada peculiar, más que la penumbra de la habitación. Aún así, el corazón se le agitó con presura, y perdió la concentración por completo, aún cuando el silencio era espeso.

Tras meditar un minuto, Hanabi encendió el interruptor de luz, intentando permanecer tranquila, calmando los latidos de su corazón, y así se dirigió de nuevo al pasillo, respirando quietamente, sólo para darse cuenta que todo estaba como debía estar. Nada fuera de lugar. Aunque eso no la dejó satisfecha. Estaba segura que había visto algo, sin saber qué era. Pensó entonces, que un movimiento de luces del exterior pudo causar esa impresión, y por eso se asomó por la ventana, recorriendo la persiana americana. Afuera, en el parque, todo estaba desolado. Ninguna persona paseando, y no había manera de que un vehículo cruzara la zona.

Aún con la ventana cerrada, una ligera corriente de aire golpeó su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, hasta hacerle erizar los bellos de la nuca.

Hanabi cerró la cubierta de la laptop, tomó su bolso, su móvil, las llaves del auto, una chaqueta, y salió del departamento a paso veloz, como si fuera la única vía posible.

…

Cuando el teléfono sonó, el llanto del pequeño Bolt inundó la habitación.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto, 'ttebayo? —susurró quejosamente Naruto.

Hinata encendió la lámpara de la mesita y volvió a arrullar al bebé como lo hizo a penas minutos atrás. Lo arropó, y le cantó suavemente una melodía de cuna, mientras Naruto se sentaba en la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados. Lo vio tomar el auricular, y con la voz modorra atender la llamada. Bolt se ubicaba en el lecho matrimonial, en medio de sus dos padres. Hinata miraba la espalda de su esposo, mientras seguía intentando calmar al bebé. La alarmó que él se escuchó serio mientras atendía el teléfono. No alcanzó escuchar con quién hablaba, pero pudo notar un tono preocupado en sus palabras.

—Sí, ven directo a la casa —indicó Naruto, más despierto que antes—. Maneja con cuidado, por favor.

Colgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién era, amor?

Tras tres segundos de silencio, él anunció intranquilamente.

—Tu hermana viene para acá.

Inmediatamente, Hinata se sintió ansiosa, y deseó abordarlo con decenas de preguntas. No quería que Bolt se dilatara, así que decidió tomarlo en sus brazos y ponerse de pie para mecerlo. Naruto salió de la habitación con el teléfono y volvió a hacer una llamada. Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina, y pudo escuchar que hablaba con su amigo, Kiba Inuzuka. Las palabras que escuchó le ampliaron el panorama de lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su hermana.

—Sólo ve y revisa si alguien está merodeando el edificio de Hanabi. Si ves algo raro, me avisas —Le ordenó a Kiba.

Naruto se encontró con la mirada asustada de su esposa, y le sonrió. No le gustaba verla preocupada. Le dijo que ella estaba bien, pero que alguien la había asustado. Aún así, Hinata seguía temerosa. Por suerte, logró dormir al bebé, y cuando se encargó de depositarlo en la cuna, escuchó cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Hanabi entró a la casa con timidez, apenada por haber interrumpido el sueño de la familia Uzumaki. Miró con anhelo a su hermana. Hinata fue hasta ella y le dio un abrazo, mientras sentía el temblor de su cuerpo. Pronto la condujeron a la sala, y le ofrecieron algo de tomar. Aunque se negó, Hinata decidió preparar la tetera. Naruto se acarició el mentón, cuando notó que su cuñada aún llevaba puesta la pijama: pantaloncillos holgados, un suéter y las pantuflas. Eso le hizo pensar que salió de prisa asustada. Hinata sirvió el té en tres tazas, y Naruto preguntó qué había sucedido.

—No lo sé —contó Hanabi, mirando sus rodillas, intranquila—. Pero alguien me está siguiendo.

—¿Ha ocurrido otras veces? —cuestionó Hinata, sorprendida.

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza, aún con la mirada sobre el suelo.

—¿Lo has visto? —cuestionó Naruto—. ¿Puedes identificarlo?

—No, no sé quién es, ni qué es.

—¿No sabes qué es? —Naruto no entendió a qué se refería.

—Sé que está cerca de mí, pero jamás le he visto el rostro —narró con nerviosismo—. A veces, cuando salgo tarde de la universidad, y regreso al departamento caminando, está ahí. Es como si esperara a encontrarme sola en la noche. Y hoy apareció en mi habitación, estuvo tan cerca, pero no pude quedarme a ver quién o qué era —apretó los ojos y empuñó las manos—. Me asecha, me incomoda, no me deja en paz.

Naruto pensó que Hanabi iba a llorar. Hinata volvió a abrazar a su hermana, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pronto la llevaron a la habitación principal; esa noche dormirían ahí las dos hermanas. Naruto se quedó en la habitación de Bolt, y lo observó por un rato. Pensó en lo que debería hacer, en cómo podía cuidar de las personas que quería. Detestó que fuera la pequeña Hanabi quien estuviera pasando por esto. Sin embargo, supo a quién llamar.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hanabi despertó sola en la recámara. Se sintió más reconfortada cuando vio los rayos del sol iluminar todo el lugar. Aunque le duró poco la emoción, pues recordó que debía ir a la universidad, y por ende, debía volver a su departamento. Eso le causó una sensación desagradable, porque no se consideraba una persona 'miedosa', y más que eso, odiaba ese sentir. Entonces recordó las palabras de su hermana, antes de conciliar el sueño.

—¿Crees que tu afición por escribir novelas de terror te esté sugestionando?

—He escrito toda mi vida —susurró, mientras veía a Hinata por debajo de la sábada—, y esto no me había ocurrido antes.

—En realidad, empezarte a escribir a partir de tu séptimo cumpleaños.

Ese pequeño recuerdo la dejó pensativa. Aunque no quería meditar sobre ello ahí, sola. Así que se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Pero antes de salir, escuchó que Naruto hablaba con otra persona, un hombre. Logró oír lo que el desconocido decía.

—Nadie ha visto algo turbio en el edificio. La encargada me mostró la cinta de la videocámara de la noche anterior, y no parece que alguien subiera al sexto nivel, excepto Hanabi, cuando regresó de la escuela.

Hinata la sorprendió detrás de la pared. La pequeña Hyuga no se veía bien. Se notó enseguida su intranquilidad. Cuando se reunieron con Kiba y Naruto en la sala, el Inuzuka la saludó seriamente, lo cual era distinto a él, pues normalmente hablaba con mucha efusividad. Pero Hanabi comprendió que su caso era un tanto delicado, y no ameritaba a cortesías demasiado calurosas.

Mientras los tres mayores hablaban, Hanabi se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia la ventana. Su hermana le había recordado la edad en la cual empezó a interesarse por inventar relatos de terror, y ese dato aunque parecía irrelevante, le causó mella en su memoria. No recordaba por qué empezó a escribir, ni para qué. Tampoco recordaba sus primeros cuentos. Lo que sí recordaba, es que siempre se los ocultaba a su padre y hermana. Los hacía dobladillos y los metía en las rendijas del closet de su habitación, porque temía que su padre la reprendiera y la castigara. Pero, ¿por qué él haría algo así?

Tras un rato, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Hinata se levantó y abrió la puerta. Hanabi escuchó que saludaba cálidamente al recién llegado. Entraron a la sala, y Hanabi no lo reconoció. Era un muchacho de la edad de Naruto; tenía cabello castaño y una mirada cansina, pero muy observadora. Kiba también le saludó de abrazo, como si no se hubieran visto hace mucho tiempo.

—Él es Nara Shikamaru, un amigo nuestro —lo presentó el rubio, y el susodicho le tendió la mano a la menor.

Ella, aunque dubitativa, le dio la mano, tratando de no verlo demasiado a los ojos, pues sentía que la examinaba con una lupa.

Además, Naruto le explicó que era un investigador privado. Hanabi comentó que eso era demasiado, pero Hinata intercedió, diciendo que esto debía resolverse de la mejor forma posible. Y contra la mirada de preocupación de la Hyuga mayor, no había negación. Así que Hanabi accedió a responder a las preguntas del investigador. Shikamaru le cuestionó si estaba bien para ella que todos escucharan. La castaña dijo que no tenía problema con eso, creyendo que lo merecían, por apoyarla con tanto esmero.

Hanabi contó todo había iniciado apenas tres semanas atrás. Hizo hincapié en que no había visto a nadie, físicamente, rondándola, pero creía que era muy astuto porque sabía esconderse. Cuando Hanabi explicó el evento del día anterior, mientras escribía en su habitación, Shikamaru prestó mayor atención. Le hizo una serie de preguntas sobre su reacción al sentir esa presencia en su casa. Eso la puso un poco tensa, pero trató de narrar todo lo que había visto y sentido.

—Una sombra… —repitió Shikamaru.

—O algo parecido —explicó Hanabi.

Después de meditar unos segundos, mientras todos callados lo observaban, Shikamaru pareció aclarecer su mente.

—¿Te has tomado alguna fotografía reciente?

—Uhm, no. No me gustan las fotografías.

—Qué rarita eres, Hanabi —comentó Kiba, alzando una ceja—. A todos les gustan las fotografías.

—Nuestra familia pensaba diferente, y siempre nos argumentaron que era un gusto hedonista y vanal —comentó Hinata—. En realidad no tenemos un gran álbum familiar. Ni papá ni mamá, cuando ella vivía, se dedicaron a guardar las memorias de nuestra infancia. Y ahora que recuerdo, sólo tenemos fotografías cuando estábamos con otras personas.

—Pero, ¿para qué necesitas las fotografías? —preguntó Naruto, cada vez más perplejo.

Shikamaru meditó un poco, como si no tuviera deseos de revelar su teoría.

—Las fotografías siempre dejan rastros —respondió solamente.

Antes de retirarse, Shikamaru le pidió a Hanabi que lo acompañara al pasillo.

—¿Recuerdas haber sentido esta presencia antes, hace años atrás?

Le preguntó, aprovechando que nadie podía escucharlos, para ver si tenía más confianza en confesarle. Pero Hanabi respondió que jamás había sucedido. Shikamaru no quedó muy convencido, y ella parecía muy segura de que era una persona quien la intimidaba. Por eso, Shikamaru decidió arriesgarse, y le pidió que encontrara las fotografías de su infancia y adolescencia, si es que existía alguna, y que se las llevara. Asimismo, le aconsejó que si intentaba fotografiarse, lo hiciera sola. Le tendió su tarjeta, y antes de despedirse, le aconsejó que no temiera.

Hanabi pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en casa de su hermana; no asistió a la universidad. Le ayudó a bañar y a darle de comer a Bolt. También, ambas prepararon la comida. Sin embargo, después de que Kiba se marchó, Hanabi le informó a la pareja que saldría un momento. Hinata quiso saber a dónde iba, y ella le dijo que visitaría a su padre. Aunque no muy satisfecha, Hinata no se interpuso y le pidió que volviera a casa en cuanto se desocupara.

En la mente de Hanabi, había algo seguro: su padre debía darle una explicación del porqué no tenían fotografías de niñas. Kiba tenía un poco de razón: era raro no tener memorias fotográficas, suponía que todos los padres anhelaban esa clase de recuerdos de sus hijos. Era una gran incógnita, que antes no le causó tanto escepticismo. Así que condujo hasta la casa del patriarca Hyuga, la cual estaba a una hora de la casa de su hermana.

En el trayecto en su coche, Hanabi incubó una sensación perturbadora de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su vida era común y corriente, no era popular ni llamaba demasiado la atención, como para que alguien deseara hostigarla. No tenía amigos en la universidad, no hablaba con los vecinos de su edificio porque no le caían bien; jamás había estado involucrada en una pelea, huía de los problemas. Cumplía con la tarea escolar, limpiaba su departamento, visitaba a su hermana porque la quería, y se llevaba bien con Naruto. No le encontraba sentido a este acoso.

Abandonó estos pensamientos cuando estacionó el coche en la puerta de la casa Hyuga. Abrió con su propia llave, entró y buscó a su padre. No encontró más que a Shizune, el ama de llaves. Ésta le comunicó que Hiashi llegaría más tarde, para la cena. La doméstica seguía hablando, mientras que Hanabi no paraba de ver a las escaleras, pues quería ir a su habitación, y a la primera oportunidad, se escapó de la sirvienta.

Su recámara estaba como la última vez. El ama de llaves limpiaba y sacudía el lugar sin desacomodar ni una pieza. La cama tendida con los peluches encima, la computadora en el escritorio y su librero intacto. Hanabi fue al único álbum de fotos que recordaba y empezó a hurgar entre las páginas. Encontró lo que Hinata había destacado: fotografías de familiares, y en escasas, estaba ella. Las observó detalladamente, cada una donde su figura aparecía, tratando de revelar algún secreto, pero no vio nada peculiar, mas que camarería y sonrisas. Aún así, Hanabi las tomó todas y la puso en su bolso.

En ese momento, Hanabi vio el closet de su habitación. Su corazón latió más fuerte cuando rememoró aquel viejo recuerdo. No tardó en ir al armario. Se hincó en el suelo, y tocó la división de la madera con la pared. Ahí había guardado sus primeras creaciones. Así que intentó sacar el papel con un objeto delgado y puntiagudo, y encontró un abrecartas.

Tardó, quizá, treinta minutos sin lograr extraer nada, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si sus recuerdos eran reales o imaginarios. Pero la misma ansiedad la condujo a hundir más el abrecartas, hasta que la madera crujió un poco. Hanabi no se detuvo y terminó por desprender un trozo de madera, lo cual le dio acceso a la punta de un papel. El encontrar ese pedacito de hoja, causó una emoción indescifrable en la castaña. Rápidamente lo extrajo, y lo pudo contemplar en sus manos. La hoja doblada y vieja le sacó una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando abrió el papel, leyó la primera línea, y sintió como si se hubiera transportado a su niñez: "Ella se escondió del gato negro y él la encontró debajo de la cama… la arañó y le arrancó los ojos". Hanabi frunció el ceño con gracia al leer semejante cuento. No se detuvo y siguió sacando más pedazos de papel, relatos a penas legibles, de su mano de siete años. "La abuelita la recostó en la cama, y le puso la manta encima, y después sonrió, mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos y unos ojos enormes…", así continuaba un nuevo cuento, mientras la tarde se desvanecía ante el crepúsculo.

Sin embargo, sacó un papel diferente, donde no había ningún relato, sino dibujos de una infante de menos edad. Hanabi sintió que su cuerpo se heló cuando vio el primer dibujo, donde estaba una niñita, sentada sobre el techo de la casa, y detrás de sí, había dos figuras, eran manchas apenas, una más pequeña que la otra, en forma humana. Como si de un corto circuito se tratara, Hanabi tuvo recuerdos de un pasado diferente al que había recordado. ¿Por qué escribía relatos de terror?

De la madera sacó más dibujos, y en la mayoría de ellos, estaban las mismas figuras oscuras, humanoides, con estaturas disparejas. Hanabi tembló, mientras una lluvia de recuerdos mecía su cabeza. Recordaba que su padre le había prohibido hacer esa clase de dibujos; maldecía a su madre y la llamó culpable. Le había prohibido dibujar, así que ella decidió escribir. Escribía para reemplazar viejos recuerdos, y los escondía porque sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Hanabi se puso de pie y se alejó de los trozos de papel que la trasladaron a su infancia. Miraba los dibujos, las siluetas, las personas oscuras, como si esto pronosticara un oscuro secreto antiguo. Sabía que su padre le prohibía las fotografías, escribir y dibujar por algún motivo, por algún temor, o por alguna verdad oculta. Su rostro de desfiguraba de disgusto cuando la encontraba hablando de esos seres imaginarios que atemorizaban al resto, pero ella parecía cómoda hablando de ellos... ¿por qué?

Aunque temblorosa, Hanabi sabía que tenía que poner a prueba la sugerencia de Shikamaru. Tomó su bolso y sacó su móvil. La iluminación era escasa, pero no importó; con las manos temblorosas, Hanabi encendió la cámara del celular y la alejó de su cara. La mirada le vibró, y presionó el botón para recibir un flashazo. Cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo. El frío se coló a su cuerpo cuando divisó en la pantalla del móvil, a ella con la mirada llorosa, y detrás, dos manchas humanoides, una más larga que la otra, vigilándola estrechamente.

…

—La señora Hyuga fue internada esta noche —avisó un hombre con bata blanca a dos de sus subordinados.

—¿Y las niñas? —preguntó alguien más—. ¿Qué les dirán?

—Aún son pequeñas para entenderlo. El señor Hyuga se las llevará lejos. Él cree que sólo así estarán a salvo. No puede arriesgarse a que ella intente lastimarlas.

—¿Y qué hacemos con sus fotografías, doctor?

—Destrúyelas; sería una indiscreción terrible que alguien descubra su pasado.

.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer ^_^_

 _Eh, puedo decir que mi idea quedó plasmada, ahora les toca a ustedes decirme qué les pareció._

 _¿Pueden sacar alguna conclusión?_

 _Eso espero..._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo._

 _Lux_


End file.
